Permainan Cinta
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Cinta itu hanya sebuah permainan. Sakura tak ingin menikah dengan calon lelaki yang dipilihkan orang tuanya. Dia hanya ingin menikah dengan kekasihnya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?


**Permainan Cinta**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto x Sakura X Sasuke**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya." Suara lirih itu terdengar menyedihkan.<p>

"Aku tahu itu." Seulas senyuman terpampang jelas di wajah tampan seorang pria.

Desahan meluncur dari bibir pucat seseorang yang sedang pria tampan itu. "Bawa aku pergi bersamamu." Ditatapnya wajah pria itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Pria tampan itu mengangguk. "Aku janji untuk membawamu pergi. Sebelum kau meminta pun aku akan membawamu."

Senyuman cerah orang itu kini tercetak jelas dari wajah yang tadi sempat sendu. Awan hitam kini menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Pria tampan itu memeluk erat kekasih hatinya.

* * *

><p>Malam terasa dingin, tak seperti biasanya. Pucat pasi wajah Sakura di malam yang tenang ini. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini telah tiba. Apa yang dia cemaskan, akhirnya menjelma menjadi kenyataan. Dia tidak mengerti. Seharusnya dia tidak berada di sini—tempat di mana kehidupan suram akan berawal.<p>

Sakura tidak menginginkan ini semua. Dia tidak ingin merajut kasih dengan orang yang tidak cintai. Sakura tak punya kuasa untuk menghindar. Dia berharap kekasih, pujaan hatinya akan menolong dirinya, membawanya ke tempat asing yang tidak diketahui keluarganya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sesosok perempuan tua kini tengah berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Mari anakku." Ibu Sakura membuyarkan lamunan perempuan cantik yang kini tengah gundah gulana. "Kau sudah siap?" lanjut ibunya.

Sakura mengangguk amat perlahan. Dia ragu. Jiwa dan hatinya ragu dengan ini semua. Dadanya sesak. Sesuatu menyumbat saluran pernapasan. Baru saja Sakura membayangkan bahwa dia akan menjadi istri Sasuke—kekasihnya namun semua itu terasa kabur dan tidak mungkin dia jangkau. Sakura tidak mungkin menjadi istri Sasuke karena dia akan ditunangkan dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai.

Bergegas Sakura keluar dari kamarnya menemui pria yang akan menjadi tunangannya. Tidak bisakah Sakura merasakan kebebasan? Kedua orang tuanya selalu mengunci kebebasannya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Sakura. Rasanya dia ingin mati saja. Hatinya menjerit pilu.

Acara itu berlangsung cukup lama. Pria yang sedang bersamanya kini tengah berbicara dengan sahabatnya. Sakura tidak mengingat jelas siapa nama pria yang akan menjadi tunangannya. Sakura hanya mengingat nama marga dari pria itu—Uzumaki.

Pria itu berambut pirang dengan sentuhan tiga garis di wajahnya. Sakura harus mengakui bahwa pria Uzumaki itu cukup tampan dan berkharisma namun bagi Sakura, Sasuke tetaplah nomor satu dihatinya. Sasuke lebih tampan dari pria Uzumaki itu.

"Sakura, cobalah kau mendekati calon tunanganmu." Bujuk perempuan tua—ibu Sakura.

Sakura dapat lihat bahwa ibunya tidak ingin kehilangan calon menantu yang luar biasa kaya dan tampan. Sakura tidak segera menjawab. Namun Sakura memperhatikan pria Uzumaki yang kini tengah tertawa. Tidak dapat dia pungkiri Naruto dapat berbaur dengan semua orang. Tetap saja, posisi Sasuke berada diurutan paling atas.

"Sakura." Ibunya terlihat tidak sabar. Sakura tidak memiliki greget untuk mendekati calon tunangannya.

Kenapa ibunya sangat memaksa? Dia menatap ibunya dan dibalas dengan tatapan memaksa. Sakura tidak dapat menolak keinginan ibunya. Dengan langkah gontai Sakura mendekati pria Uzumaki itu.

"Ano—" Sakura menarik baju belakang calon tunangannya ketika dia berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Naruto. Namaku Naruto." Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah pria itu. Bukan senyuman lembut nan mematikan. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri sesuatu. "Ah, Naruto. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar." Sakura tersenyum. "Bisakah kau ikut denganku?" Sakura berharap Naruto akan mengikuti perkataan dirinya.

Naruto terdiam. Dia merenungkan perkataan Sakura terlebih dahulu. Sejenak setelah itu Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Sepertinya Sakura menginginkan waktu berduaan denganku." Naruto tertawa dan sahabat Sakura—Ino yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan Naruto ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua." Ino mempersilahkan Naruto untuk berbicara berduaan dengan Sakura.

Naruto mengikuti Sakura yang berada di depannya. Langkah mereka tidak berirama. Sakura nampak terburu-buru. Kini mereka telah berada di taman belakang. Tempat yang sepi dari hiruk pikuk orang-orang.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto ketika Sakura berhenti menggerakan kakinya.

Sakura menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu. Ungkap Sakura jujur. Dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan maksud kekehan Naruto.

"Aku pun juga begitu. Kau kira aku ingin menikah denganmu? Aku terpaksa." Hati Sakura sedikit lega ketika Naruto mengatakan hal yang sama. Seperti apa yang dia pikirkan. Ini akan mudah.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Tetapi kita tidak mungkin menghentikan pertunangan ini. Kita sudah terlanjur terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini." kata Naruto.

Sakura membenarkan ucapan Naruto. "Kau benar. Bagaimana kalau aku meminta bantuan pada kekasihku? Dia pasti akan membantu kita."

"Benarkah? Di mana kekasihmu sekarang?" tanya Naruto penuh semangat.

Sakura membuka pesan ketika ponselnya berdering. "Dia berada tidak jauh dari rumahku. Kau bisa mengulur waktu agar aku bisa bertemu dengan kekasihku dan membantu kita agar keluar dari situasi seperti ini. Aku mohon."

Naruto setuju dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Aku bergantung padamu."

Sakura segera meninggalkan Naruto sendirian tanpa menyadari bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi pada dirinya. Malam semakin menguasai keadaan. Suasana tampak sunyi. Kendaraan mulai terlihat jarang di jalan raya. Sakura semakin mendekati tempat pertemuan dengan Sasuke. Terdapat sesuatu yang tidak dapat dia jelaskan ketika dirinya akan bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya. Ini tidak mengherankan karena beberapa hari ini Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Tidak berapa lama setelah Sakura berbelok ke kanan, dia mendapati Sasuke sudah berada di sana. Wajah tampannya semakin terlihat memancar. Salahkan saja terpaan sinar rembulan yang membuat wajah Sasuke semakin terlihat tampan.

"Sasuke." Sakura menghambur kepada Sasuke, mendekapnya erat. "Aku tahu pasti kau datang untuk membantuku." Rasa rindu itu begitu besar.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu." Ujar Sasuke seraya mendekap tubuh Sakura.

"Calon tunanganku setuju agar pertunangan ini dibatalkan dan kita membutuhkan bantuanmu." Sakura berbahagia karena Sasuke akan membantunya mengatasi masalah ini. Untuk kali ini, Sakura ingin mendapatkan kebahagian untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Termasuk membantumu. Aku akan—" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya. Bibirnya kini tengah disekap oleh bibir Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah, dia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan mendekap erat dada Sasuke.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Kau akan membantuku terlepas dari jerat orang tuaku."

"Ya, Sakura. Aku akan membantumu—" ada jeda di sana. " –membantumu untuk pergi dari dunia ini."

"Tunggu, tunggu." Cegah Sakura kebingungan. "Maksudmu apa, Sasuke?" segera Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke berbisik, suaranya terdengar menakutkan. Terdengar mengerikan.

Sakura seperti tidak mengenal Sasuke yang sekarang.

"Aku sudah menunggu ini sejak lama. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak percaya. "A-apa maksudmu? Ka-kau membuatku bingung." Sakura amat gugup. "Kau berkata bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat kau cintai. Kenapa kau membuatku bingung?"

Sasuke tertawa, terdengar mengerikan di indera pendengaran Sakura. "Ya, saat itu aku sedang melancarkan rencanaku. Sehingga aku harus berpura-pura mencintaimu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Jangan berharap aku akan mencintaimu. Kau berbeda dengan orang yang aku cintai."

Sakura terhenyak amat kaget."Ka-kau bercanda. Kau mencintaiku. Aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya. Bahkan aku melanggar batas dan aturan kedua orang tuaku. Siapa orang yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Sakura membutuhkan jawaban atas sikap Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura dan mengangkatnya agar menengadah. Menatap kedua mata Sakura yang menyiratkan ketakutan dan kekecewaan yang begitu besar pada Sasuke.

Kedua manik Sakura terlihat berair. Bersiap-siap menumpahkannya kalau tembok penahan sudah tidak kuat menahan bendungan air mata Sakura.

Sasuke mencengkram kedua pipi Sakura. "Seharusnya kau tetap menjadi anak yang patuh. Dan seharusnya sejak awal kau menolak pertunanganmu itu agar aku tidak terlibat denganmu. Menyebalkan."

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, dia tidak mengenal Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya. Semuanya asing. Tiba-tiba rasa takut menyelimuti dirinya. Dingin malam kini terasa menusuk kulitnya.

Sial! Seharusnya dia tidak mudah terjebak dengan perkataan Sasuke. Pikiran Sakura menjadi kacau.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan semuanya. Rasa sakit itu begitu menyakitkan. Akhirnya tetes pertama air matanya jatuh.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Sakura dan dia berharap Sasuke menjawab kata 'tidak'.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya dan memperlihatkan pada Sakura. Mata gadis bersurai merah muda itu terbelalak. Sebuah pistol berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Ka-kau tidak bercanda _kan_?" agak takut Sakura mengatakannya.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menyodorkan moncong pistol tepat dihadapan Sakura. "Aku akan memberikan hitungan sampai sepuluh. Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan dan jika kau tidak menggunakan kesempatanmu maka kau tahu apa yang terjadi." seringai setan menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke sebagi pria tampan pujaannya. Dia terlihat seperti setan dengan wajah malaikat. Dia harus menggunakan kesempatan ini dan menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Satu,"

Sakura mendengar Sasuke sedang menghitung. Bergegas dia berlari menjauh. Sakura berusaha meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu. Dia tidak ingin mati konyol. Seharusnya dia tidak pernah mengkhianati kepercayaan kedua orang tuanya. Namun semuanya terlambat.

Belum, belum terlambat. Aku dapat memperbaiki semuanya. Sakura mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya.

"Dua,"

Sakura mempercepat larinya.

"Tiga."

Dor.

Sakura memperlambat larinya, mendadak semuanya terasa gelap. Dia melayang hingga pada akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk ke aspal.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan. Dengan begini semuanya rencana yang dia rencanakan sukses. Dia akan membawakan kabar gembira ini pada kekasihnya yang pasti sedang menunggu. Sasuke membiarkan tubuh kaku Sakura terbaring di sana. Tidak dia pedulikan perempuan yang membuatnya muak.

"Selamat tinggal. Seharusnya kau belajar dari kesalahanmu. Kau hanya perlu tahu satu kesalahanmu." Sasuke mengejek mayat Sakura. "Kau terlalu mempercayai ucapanku."

Kaki Sasuke segera melangkah jauh dari sana. Dia menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang begitu menyejukkan dengan burung-burung riang yang bernyanyi. Seorang pria tengah menyalakan televisi. Dia menyaksikan sebuah berita yang menjadi berita utama. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Haruno Sakura ditemukan tewas dengan tembakan tepat di kepala. Padahal dia adalah perempuan yang baik.<p>

**ANAK PENGUSAHA TERKAYA NOMOR 5 DITEMUKAN TIDAK BERNYAWA.**

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya seorang pria lain yang tiba-tiba memeluk pria yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Berita. Semuanya memberitakan tentang kematian Sakura." Pria itu mengelus pucuk kepala pria yang mendekapnya dan menghirup aroma yang terkuar dari tubuhnya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya sampai sejauh ini."

"Hn," ucapnya singkat dan segera menjauh pria itu.

"Kau marah padaku, Sasuke?" tanya pria itu hati-hati. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke marah padanya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana aku marah padamu, Naruto? Aku tidak mungkin marah padamu." Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto singkat.

"Aku kira kau marah padaku." Naruto terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tetapi kau menyukai apa yang aku lakukan padanya?"

"Kau gila." Ujar Naruto seraya mematikan televisi.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Kata Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat tubuh ringan Naruto, membawanya ke kamar mereka. "Aku rasa kita bisa melakukan _morning sex_."

Naruto memberengut sebal. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke melakukannya sepagi ini ? padahal semalam mereka sudah melakukannya berkali-kali. "Anggap saja aku meminta hadiah karena aku membawamu kabur dirimu."

Tiba-tiba pipi Naruto memerah. Dia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher kekasihnya. "Sialan kau, Sasuke." Naruto menyamakan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Aku juga, Sasuke."

**THE END**


End file.
